The Beginning of Her End
by WorldTyrant
Summary: Dante only wanted attention. That fault led to downfall as a human,and rise as an immortal.Here's chap10.Rated t .Why won't you people review. Flames welcome as well.Disclaimer:Don't own characters, do own story plot to where ed is born.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :How it began

500 hundred years ago, before Dante created the Homunculus

known as Envy, she was a fourteen year old girl. She was usually bored, because

her father was always studing a new theory in alchemy,something called

homunculi. Her mother was always working at the village, getting money for

their living, while her father was head ankist at the castle. He usually made money

by transmuting jewelry and silks out of carbon and stone. One day while her father

and mother went on a trip to some far away kingdom to show thier countries

alchemy, she was reading her father's notes.While reading ,she discovered the

myth of the philospher's stone.The stone contained the secrets to immortal life,

the ability to bypass the law of equivalent exchange, and how the stone could

be used as a medium for creating homunculi. She read on. She thought to herself

Father and Mother will recognize me if I create a philospher's stone. She read about

what kind of circle to use, the correct latin phrases to draw, and a mystery

ingredient. She read her father's journal, the one that she was forbidden to even

touch. While reading , she came across something shocking. Her father had

notes on the stone! She read that the secret ingredients were humans!

She wanted to throw up. She could already feel the bile in her throat. Then,

she fainted. When Dante woke,she found herself in her bed with a elderly lady

with a kind face seated beside her."You gave me quite a scare. But I'm glad

your okay." Of course, her grandmother was coming to see her today.Her

grandmother seemed to be the only one who cared that she was here alone.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I just had a shocking experience." "Would you care

to talk about it dear?" asked the old woman." No,no I don't."

Later that night, when her grandma had left,and Dante was

asleep, she had a dream. Her father was standing in front of her. She was

sitting a chair like she had never seen before.It was tall and imposing,and

riddled with eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul."Look at me!" said

her father in an unearthley howl." Your such a FAILURE.You can't even

create a philospher's stone. You think your such a great alchemist,Dante.

The Terra alchemist?Transmuting earth. Any alchemist can transmute dirt!

Almost no alchemist can transmute the philospher's stone.Your useless."

Then ,the chair became a gate. It creaked open, and a multitude of small

black hands encircled her and pulled her in. She tried to scream, but her voice

was gone."AAAHHHHH! "She jolted awake and began to cry.When she stopped

crying, she began to think.The key ingredient in the stone are humans.What if she

used humans no one cared about, like the beggars. Then, she smiled at cruel smile.

Her parents would be gone another week. Plenty of time,she thought.Her mind

was set. Tommorow, she would start on the stone.


	2. Fall from innocence

Chapter two: Fall from innocence

The next day, Dante went to village slums to lure in sacrifices.

When she reached it,she saw ten beggars,Perfect,she thought,plenty of sacrifices.

She then said in a sympathetic tone ," You poor people, I don't have any money to

give you, but I would like to invite you to dinner tommorow night.What do you

say?" Then a man who was blinded in his left eye stood up and said " Yes ma'am,

we'll come, we appreciate your kindness." " Okay tommorow at seven,or at least

at some time before it will be fine.I'm in the house next to the castle." On the way

home she felt a little guilty at what he beggar had said. "Thank you for your

kindness." Then she said to herself, "No,he's helping me get Father's attention. He

should be glad to help someone of my family status." When Dante arrived at her house

she began preperations for the next day.She drew her circle on the floor, constantly

consulting her father's drawings.Drawing it big enough to accomidate ten people.

She asked the soldiers' to come and help her move a table on to the seal. " Isn't that

a transmutation circle?" one asked.Dante replied by saying ."Yes, I'm going to

scare some guests tommorow for a joke." When they left, Dante continued to

prepare for the next day.That night she another nightmare. The same one as

before. Except when she was being dragged into the gate,a man with shoulder

length blond hair and a stern face reached out for her and grasped her hand.

Dante awoke with start, but this time she didn't cry.Thinking about that man

eased her fear and made her feel at peace. She tried to remeber what he looked

like.She remebered the stern face, the snow-white hair,and the robe with left

side of his chest exposed.But the thing she remebered best was his Golden eyes

and a glowing red mark on his left chest.

When the beggars came the next night, the could smell

something wonderful. Dante appeared in the den where the table was, carrying

a vat of delicious smelling soup. She said," Please be seated."They sat and she sat too.

Dante was serving plates, when one the beggars said, " Is someting burning?" She

to could smell it.Everything was going perfectly" Excuse me! " she said. When she

stepped outside of the circle she smilled devilishly, turn around ,and touched the

circle. The beggars felt a tingle, then they felt like lightning was hitting them.

They screamed in torment.A light flashed, and the transmutation was complete.

A small object floated over the center of the table. The places where the beggars

were was replaced by piles of dust. She grabbed the stone greedily and swept the

dust of the beggars into pile. Now she would do what her Father could only read

about; create a homunculus!


	3. The Original Homunculus

Chapter Three: The Original Homunculus

Dante had one more day to create a homunculus before her

parents came home.She read an early chemistry journal and found that all of the

ingredients of a human could be found in the dust of the beggars she transmuted.

She only had to measure the right amout equal to one adult.That night, she drew

her circle and poured the correct amount of dust. Dante had the stone ready to give

in exchange for the homunculus. She gathered her nerve and touched the circle.

Dante saw a flash of light from the alchemic circle, then the gate in her nightmares.

Her eyes dilated in fear, then a hand touched her shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Dante turned and slapped the spectral's hand away. "Who are you?" she asked

in disbelief. "Some say the Great One, others say the world, yet others say the

universe incarnate, others say you." Then door opened and the man she saw in her

dreams came out. The spectral figure said,"In exchange for him I'll take your arms."

"But I have a philosopher's stone! " " Human matter must be exchanged for human

matter." the figure said. Small black arms came out of the gate and tore of her arms.

Suddenly she was back in the room, her arms bleeding profusly. The man was in the

room with her. The stone was in his hands. Dante screamed in pain. Then she

weakly said," Please, put that stone to on my arm socketsss." She saw him nod his head

and slowly she fainted with assurance that she would be alright. She awoke the

next morning in her bed, with her arms. Dante sat up in her bed rubbing her arms and

thinking about seeing a court sorceror for her dreams. Her door creaked open,

and there was the man, or rather, the homunculus she created. He had the stone in

hand and said," Excuse me, but is this your's?" He held out the stone. With caution

she took the stone and said," Thank you very much.Excuse me for asking but, what

is your name?" The man thought for a moment,then said," On the other side of the

gate, I was what the gate called Peace, one of the seven heavenly traits." All she

could say was," Oh." She heard a door downstairs open and knew it was her parents.

Hurriedly and excitedly she said," Wait here until I come and get you, Peace."

Obediently he replied," As you wish Ms..." "Dante." Very well, Ms.Dante."

" Please don't call me Ms., Dante will do just fine." After this she ran down the

stairs and hugged her father. Curiously,he said," Did I miss something?" She

happily replied, " Yes, I did something you couldn't do." Joshingly he said,"What

could that be. Dante said halfway up the stairs," Wait here." In a flash, she came

down holding the homunculus' hand.Outraged at the sight of grown man holding

his daughter's hand, he shouted," Who is that! What was he doing upstairs! " In her

defence, Dante said," Father, this is a homunculus named Peace, not a man." Peace

looked at her funny. But before Peace could say anything, her father said in almost a whisper,

"A homunculus." Then his face turned red with fury and disgust." Get you and that

abomination out of here! " "But I thought you always wanted to make a

homunculus! " she said in disbelief. " I always read on homunculi to thwart anyone

trying to make one, and how to kill one." "Don't kill him! He saved me! " Her

father's face had a puzzeled look on it. " How did he save you." Dante hesatated

"Do you promise not to interrupt?" " I do." "Okay..." she hesatated again " I made a

philosopher's stone to give in equivalent exchange for the homunculus.But it

backfired and the gate took my arms instead.But Peace put the philosopher's

to my wounds and they became healed." Her father's face turned white,and he

weakly said," Get out.Any one who takes human life so easily isn't related to me.

My daughter has died to me." Dante screamed," Noooo! I only wanted you to notice

me, to be proud of me! " Dante's father sadly replied," Dante is dead." Dante took

Peace's hand and ran. Where could she go? Her grandmother. She would care for

me .Suddenly, she was lifted by a vapor. The vapor had a head like Peace's !

" What are you doing! " Dante said with fear. Peace simply said," I am taking you

to a safe place." "Where? " "I don't kmow,but I like you, so I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revenge and another stone

Peace eventually found a place to stay. It was an old farmhouse.

The inhabitants were kind people and they gave the duo a room for the night,

thinking they were father and daughter. When Dante and Peace were setteled,

Dante said,"When I say 'Peace' it reminds me that you are a homunculus, and I

would rather you be human, so I will call you a human name. How about Hoinheim,

Hoinhiem Elric.Yes, I like it, I'll call you that. Do you like it?" Peace replied,"Only

you can call me that, every one else will call me Peace, okay?" "Alright." she said

morosly. He inquired," What is wrong Dante?" "I was thinking how I would never

see father again." Peace, trying to be kind,said," I'll be your father, if it pleases you."

"No," she shot back," I'm sorry Hoinhiem, but you could never be my father,because

your a homunculus." Peace fell to the floor, without trying to brace against impact.

" Hoinhiem, are you okay?" Peace mumble something that sounded like more

energy.Dante remebered something about how homunculi needed something

like a philosopher's stone, except weaker. She didn't have any red stones, so she

gave him the philosopher's stone instead. Instantly, Peace became recharged.

" Thank you. That should be enough for my life." said a relieved Peace. Dante

said," You need energy in the form of 'red stones' don't you?" Peace said happily,

"Not anymore. The stone you gave me seems to be an infinite energy source."

She stood back to look at her creation for the first time. He had blond shoulder-

lenght hair,with two strands of hair in his face. He was wearing a snow-white robe.

But his most prominent feature was his stern face and feiry blond hair. He also

had a muscular body, but Dante really only noticed his golden eyes. They were so

strong, yet they were soft too. Then, Dante remebered the day. She was first filled

with frustration, then anger, then fury, then malice. She would get revenge on her

father, and why not the entire village? The village people would know the next day

that her father was embarresed and sent her away. If they could look down on her,

then they should be punished too. And she knew just how to do it. Earlier that day

Peace told Dante he could manipulate ice too, as well as become a vapor.But why

stop there? She would have Peace freeze the people to floor or ground or whatever

they were standing on. Then Dante would draw a circle around the entire village

and castle that would enable her to transmute all the villagers into the

philosopher's stone. With the philosopher's stone she would become immortal.

The next day she told Peace her plans. Afterward, he said," I don't know. It sounds

kind of bad." Dante said with as much innocence as she could," But you would do

anything for me, wouldn't you, _Hoinhiem_." retiringly he said," Yes, Dante."

"Good, we will do it tonight then." After they said goodbye to the farmer and his

wife, they headed back towards the village. When the duo came to the city gates,

Dante clapped her hands and layed them on the gate. In a flash of light, the gate

became two giant statues, one her, and the other of him. Peace froze the guards

that were about to attack them in their tracks. The homunculus went on into

the village to carry out his task, while his creator began drawing the circle.

Dante began hearing screams as people were being frozen. She smiled a

twisted smile and thought just wait a few more minutes. When the outer circle was

done,she began drawing the inside symbols. Fate gave Dante a cruel reminder.The

center of the circle fell exactly where she transmuted her first stone. When she was

finished drawing, she lifted her eyes and their was her father, with only his head

exposed. He asked between shivers," W-what are you d-d-doing, D-dante?"

"I'm going to transmute the entire village into a philosopher's stone for your

punishment of disowning and banishing me." "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry D-dante, forgive

m-me." She laughed maniaclly and said," You brought this upon yourself fool. It's

to late to be forgiven. Don't worry. I don't think it will hurt very much. Remeber me

in hell." With that, she clapped her hands and slapped them onto the floor." Your

first." she said. In an instant and a flash of light, a stone appeared where her was

father was, but it was much larger than the first one,thanks to the village. A few

minutes later Peace solidified in the room. Dante said," I've been waiting for you.

I wanted you to witness my rise to immortality." She walked over to the stone and

touched it. In the blink of an eye she was in front of the gate of truth once more.The

figure appeared in front of her and said," What is your desire now." Dante smiled

and said," Immortal life."


	5. Plans for another

Chapter 5: The plans for another

_The setting is 250 years later.Peace is now called Hoinhiem by everyone except_

_myself, so don't get confused. They now live in a city Dante founded after she _

_became immortal. The city is called Crimson Way, the future city that will be_

_under Central. Dante has switched bodies numerous times now. Her present body_

_is middle-aged with black hair, green eyes and a beauty mark at the corner of her_

_mouth. Dante can no longer make the seven heavenly traits incarnate anymore _

_because she is purely evil now. She intends to incarnate Love, but ends up with _

_something else._

Dante told Peace that she was going out today. "What do you need to go out for? "

He asked. They had been together for over 250 years, and he still cared for her.

" If you must know, I'm going to the library to look for books on how to create red

stones." Dante, on the other hand, didn't care as much, since he was a

homunculus. " Why do you need to do that for? I don't need them." " There not for

you! " she retorted," I intend to create another homunculus. The circle is already

completed, the ingredients are ready in the room, and I have read on how to bypass

human for human material law with the philosopher's stone. I need to find out how

to make red stones! " Peace looked a little flustered by the outburst, but gained the

composure that can only be bestowed on a creature who's name is Peace.

"I'm sorry Dante.What will the homunculus be?"

Dante thought for a minute, then said," Come with me to the library.

As they walked, Peace couldn't help but admire the city, then thought

about the shame of losing it.Oh well, he thought, this is Dante's city, she can do

what she wants with. He was jolted from his thinking by a girl who came to them.

"Mr.Hoinhiem! Your voilet seeds came! Here you go! " "Why thank you Diana."

As the little girl left, Dante couldn't help but smirk at Peace and say," Voilets eh?

Did suddenly take an interest in gardening?" Peace smiled, then said," They

remind me of you." Dante blushed and walked a little farther. The structure known

as the library,which looked more like a Greek temple\Dome of the Rock,hardly

looked like a library. You see, the city of Crimson Way was an alchemist paradise.

School's, a giant library, and a chain of command, was meant mostly for alchemist.

Why you ask? Because alchemist made a philosopher' s stone stronger. Anyway,

when they reached the library, Peace asked Dante again," Ummm, Dante, you

still haven't answered my question. What is the homunculus going to be?"

"That is why your here." She showed him, or rather, pulled him to a table that was

secluded. " When I pulled you from the gate, you said you were called Peace by the

gate, right?" He nodded." Well that means there had to be others. Now you tell me

who they are and what their abilities are." He began slowly," Sorry Dante, but in

exchange for coming to this world from inside the gate, I had to give up most of my

memories. But, one of the memories I do still have is one of the traits called Love. I

believe that her ability is whomever she kisses, becomes enslaved to her." Dante

thought for a second, then said," If that is all you remeber, it will have to do. Tell

me what he or she looked liked." "Well, _she_ had long brown hair, red eyes and

peach skin. I guess that is why the gate called her Love." " Okay, that's the one

I'll make then." The plans were set; next week, Dante would make another

homunculus.


	6. A Trait Gone Wrong

Chapter 6: A Trait Gone Wrong

Everything was set. All Dante had to do now was transmute a stone. Oh

she had enough red stones. She found that red stones were made of humans as well,

so she mad them like she made her first philosopher's stone. She lured in humans

that no one would notice was missing, like beggars, drunkards, and prostitutes. She

had enough red stones, but not _the _stone. To get it, she went to the Crimson Way

Opera house, the exact center of the town, and made her circle. The cirle would

have to be gargantuan, so she did it the easy way. Dante clapped her hands to-

gether, and the circle drew itself through the entire city. People who were up late

enough were wondering what it was and what caused it. Those who did know,

however, had no time to run. After the circle was complete, Dante clapped her

hands again and slammed them onto the circle. The circle began glowing

with a sinister red light. People began screaming and disappearing, but Dante

could not hear it. She was concentrating on the stone. Once again, inifinite power

was at her fingertips. But she knew what to do with it. A new homunculus would

be born! "Hehe, all is almost complete. Hoinhiem! " In moments, Peace condensed

from his vaporous form to his solid form. " You called me Dante? " "Yes, Hoinhiem,

I did. I need you to bring the elements from the upper room of the house. Don't

worry about using your vaporous form, there are no people who will see you."

"I know." he replied sadly. " Oh and Hoinhiem, bring the red stones too." He

nodded his head in acknowledgment, then vaporized. " Don't worry Love,

you'll be here soon." her smile became a little psycotic." Mommy promises."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace arrived back from the house with the ingredients for a human. "Place it

at the center of the circle." Peace dropped the matter into the center of the circle.

"Good, I only need to transmute it now." Dante clapped her hands and placed them

on the powdered substances. There was a flash of dark purple light, then the gate

appeared. The spectral figure stepped out of the gate and said," You again." Dante

wondered how the gate knew it was her, so she asked." Ohh, how did you know it

was me? " The figure smiled with disgust. " Do you think you can trick me? I'm the

manifested form of the gate. You cannot fool me. Here, your soul also manifests

itself in it's true form. What I see isn't the innocent girl from before. Now your evil.

But I' not your judge. What do you want? " Dante said without hesatation," The

homunculus named Love." The figure laughed and said," Evil only begets evil,

your intentions are clear to me. You can't create heavinly traits anymore.You

can only create sins. The sin I'll give you is Envy in exchange for..." he was cut off

by Dante," Not so fast. I may not be getting what I want, so neither can you. I'm

giving you the stone instead." "Human must be..." "I know! Shut up ! " Dante then

exploded into anger"Hahaha. I know how to beat you at your own game ! "

She took the stone out of her pocket and transmuted another female body from

nothing. After this, Dante switched bodies with the lifeless one." Now then.I

offer this human for the homunculus." The figure sighed and opened the gate.

A child with blond hair and golden eyes that looked like a juvenile Peace

stepped out. As the child was stepping out, a multitude of small, black hands

came out of the gate and took the body Dante had just swithched from

Suddenly, all was back to normal. When Dante was back up, she transmuted

herself some clothes and stood back to size up the new homunculus. "Envy?"

The child turned and looked at her. "Say hello to mommy and daddy." But

Peace was gone. He fled when he saw that he was father to a sin incarnate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The disapearing city

"Hoinhiem! Where are you?" Dante said in a harsh tone." Come here _now_."

But he didn't come. She wondered where he was and decided he went home. She

turned to Envy and said,

" Hello, I'm sorry your father isn't here to greet you." The juvenile

homunculus thought for a second, then said in perfect english," It is fine, he must

of had something important to do." _So innocent_, she thought,_but I can fix that._ "No,"

she said evily," he just didn't want to see you. Here have some of these." She handed

him some red stones, which Envy gobbled down. After he was finished, Dante took

home. But, when they came to the house,Peace wasn't there either. Instead, a note

was on the table.

_Dear Dante,_

_Remeber when you pulled me from the gate? I was a _heavenly

_trait. Not some sin incarnate. You keep going on about being the homunculus'_

_mother and me being it's father. Dante, I'm a heavenly trait, I can't be a father_

_to an abomination such as_ Envy_. I'm sorry. Good bye forever._

_Peace._

Dante only frowned at the note, then gave it to Envy with a simple, " I

told you so." When the child-like creature read the note, he began to cry." Oh

grow up. Your a mere souless presence in the world. You have no feelings. Your

just humanoid." Envy cried harder after that. _Hmph, _thought she_, good job _

_Dante._ She knew that Envy already hated her. Afterwards, she went back to

the opera house and clapped her hands. She placed them on the cold floor.

The result was an earth-shattering rumble. The city slowly began to sink,and

the ground closed above the city." Hmph, the plan is complete." With that, she

walked home to very frightened Envy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten years later_

_Envy is grown and and has discovered his power. He now uses his palm_

_tree form. He hates Dante severly, but won't do anything because she knew _

_alchemy. This is his first time to the surface with Dante._

"Dante," Envy whined," Why do we have to go to the surfaceDante? I'm

happy down here in the city." Dante growled a reply," Because you need to learn

about people and their customs before joining them. Change into a muscular man."

Envy obeyed. " Now then, when we get to the surface, I'm going to switch bodies

with a beautiful woman on the surface, and act as your wife. You have got to play

along perfectly." " But," "_Perfectly,_ period." Envy sighed. When they came up to the

edge of the under-ground city, Dante transmuted a set of stairs staight to the

surface. After a long and tedious climb, they finally reached the surface. "Envy,

step back for a minute. I'm going to transmute a house to cover up the hole." With

a flash of light, a beautiful two-story appeared. Lucky for them, Central city was

just being built. Only then it was called Lara. When the town builder's saw a

flash of light in the woods, they went to investigate. What they found was a proud

Dante admiring her handywork. She turned and became a sheet white mass of

human." Oh,oh,um...hello, I'm Dante and this is Emanuel." Envy smiled," Hello."

The men looked puzzeled, then one one's face brightened," Say,would you be

one those alchemist?" He ,of course was talking to Envy. Dante quickly corrected

him by saying," Yes, I'm an experienced alchemist.I could help a little with town."

The foreman said," That would help us greatly. When can you start?" " Let me get

everything in my house in order, then I'll see what I can do." The crew left with a

series of good-byes and thank-you's. Dante turned to Envy and said," Look's like

we will be staying longer than I thought, eh Emanuel?" For the next few days

Dante transmuted furniture and other various things for the house, then helped

Envy move them into the house, afterwhich Dante went to town to help. The

crew men greeted her and took her to their foreman. " Hello Mrs. Dante, how

are you?" Dante replied as sweetly as she could," Fine thank you." The foreman

then became serious. " Now then, since the pleasentries are over, we need to

discuss schedule and payment. How would you like to be payed?" Dante thought

silently,then replied," When your through with the town, I get to to own the general

store." The foreman smiled and said," You drive a hard bargain Dante, but if that's

how you want it, that's fine with me, but you need to hurry and build before another

merchant comes and takes advantage of the situation here." The only woman in the

the meeting simply said," Then that will be the first thing I'll begin on. Goodbye."

The foreman smiled and said," Get to it."

Dante went home and brought Envy to town. When no one was

looking she turned to Envy and said," I'm going to transmute a store. While I'm

working, you will run the store. When I'm through transmuting building's and

building material's for the other builder's, you will help me run this store. Don't

worry, I'll teach you how to do both.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A year has past and Lana ( Past name of Central)

has grown tremendiously. It's pop. is around ten-thousand, thanks to Dante.

But their is a problem; Dante is bored again.

Dante was walking to her home in town when she had an idea.

Why didn't she make another Homunculus? After all, life here was boring,

and it would give her something to. She began formulating a plan. By the time

she arrived home, she was through planning. She would first start the rumor about

the underground city. Then, she would reveal little by little where the entrance

was to the city. She would move to the mountains afterwards and transmute her

house into a chapel or something as a good-bye gift for the town. She would switch

bodies with an old lady and lure people to a secluded area and turn them into a

philosopher's stone. After which she would switch back to her normal body she was

using. _Perfect_ she thought,_ now all I have to do tell the town._ Dante decided to ask

the city counsel to call a meeting for her the next day. All she could do was giggle

evily on her way home to tell Envy. He would be so angry.

After Dante arranged for the meeting, she also made arrangements

for a good-bye party the next day, and the unnveiling of the new chapel. She told

all of the prominent citizens of Lana to come to the party. All promised they would

and that they would love to see the surprise afterwards..

After making arrangments for moving and telling the counsel she

was moving, she made the house as nice as alchemy would allow. Everything was

going perfectly. The guests began arriving shortly afterwards. They all wondered

what the surprise would be.

Hahahahahahahaha. You'll know in a little while.But you probably already know.


	8. Unholy Secret

Chapter 8 : Unholy secret

" It is time for the main reason most of you came here for." Dante

announced. Their was an amused chuckle throughout the crowd. "Now then, the

surprise is, I'm going to transmute my house into something. The real surprise is

that I'm letting the town decide what it needs the most." A murmur went through

the crowd this time. The mayor's wife, a pale and terribly frail looking lady,raised a

hand." I think that the town needs a larger sanctuary to worship in," came the

fragile voice." The one we have now can't accomadate the growing congregation."

" A sanctuary, that's a good idea. Any other suggestions?" A man towards the

middle said in a well cultered voice," What we need is a school for alchemist.

Rumor has it that they have made new breakthroughs in soul transmutation."

Dante thought to herself, Out of the question. They would find the entrance

sooner or later. Instead, she said," But when I'm gone, who would teach them?

Their aren't any alchemist nearby you could trust like me." The crowd murmured

in agreement. One voice that sounded familiar said," What about a bigger library?

With more books we could learn more about this 'alchemy' you keep talking

about." Dante turned to see the suave and debonair man who made the suggestion

about the school. Dante said as well-mannered as she could," Sir, this town is not

about alchemy. Remeber the city that disappeared? It was famous for it's alchemy,

and look what happened. It disappeared. Now sir, please think about the town and

not your own personel interest's." The turned his nose up and said," Hmph." Dante,

looking pleased with herself, looked at the rest of the audience." Any-more

suggestion's? No, well then it's been decided. A church it is. Stand back every-one."

Dante clapped her hands and touched the building. A blaze of intense blue light.

The crowd could see the building contorting into the desired shape. The crowd

looked dazed for a moment, then cheered as the most beautiful cathedral they had

ever seen came into their view. " Isn't it wonderful?!" "Astounding!" "What a shame

to Dante leave after she has given us such a beautiful gift." were just a few of the

responses about the towering . Dante said goodbye to the town and started to leave

when someone asked where husband was so they could say goodbye. Dante told

them he left for their new residency." To prepare it for me." she said. When she was

her way and well out of the city, a snake slowly slid to the seat beside her." Envy,

turn to your normal form now. If we pass some one, and they see me talking to a

snake, they will think I'm crazy." Envy(now in human form) said," So." Dante looked

at him and gave him a frigid glare." Because if they did, I would use you at the gate

as the exchange for a more obedient homunculus. Envy shuttered at the thought,

partly because to a sin, the gate was hell, and partly because he knew she meant it.

" I'm sorry Dante, I'll be more obedient." He was inwardly wishing he were the

human and she were the homunculus so he could send her to the other side of the

gate. " By the way," said Dante," good job at the party. You played the man just

right." Envy said disgustingly," I can be suave when time calls for it. At least give

me that." Dante had only to say," Now you are acting like your father." Envy 's

eyes became red with fury." If you ever liken me to that failed homunculus again,

I'll kill you." Dante frowned and gave him the frigid glare again that made him

shiver.But inwardly she smiled. She loved seeing her creation's malice towards her

and Peace. I wonder what he is doing, she thought to her- self

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey, Pinako, get another round, on me." Peace shouted above the din of

bar. " You get it yourself you lazy bum." Pinako said as if angry, but inwardly laugh-

ing. " Awww, come on Pinako, ppplllleeeeaaassseee." Peace gave her a puppy-dog

look that Dante taught him when she was still innocent. " Ow, alright! Hey!

Bartender! Yea,you! Another round for us, on ole' Howie! " the short being yelled

at the bartender. The bartender nodded and gave them a look of wisdom and

amusement. " Well Hoinhiem, ever thinking about getting married? It's been

an odd number of years since you left your first wife. What was it? Danielle,

Diane, um, was it Diana..." "Dante, and i would prefer if you didn't mention

her any-more." "That bad in bed aye?" "You're drunk." said the still blond-

headed and golden eyed man." Whatdyou say?" Peace sighed and said," Come

on Pinako, I'll take you home." On the way out, he saw a lovely women with brown

hair and silver eyes.He stared for a moment, but when the stare was returned,he

blushed and fled through the door he was standing in. Peace gently put Pinako in

the brand-new car he transmuted (more on that later) and said to Pinako," I'll be

right back Pinako." " She's good for you, Hoinhiem." said a now sleeping midget.

Peace shook his head and chuckled slightly. The blond giant gathered his wits

and went back into the bar. Peace sauntered over to the table where the lovely

silver-eyed woman sat. " May I buy you a drink,ma'am." The lovely woman said,

"Yes, but please nothing stronger than a fresh chardonnay." Peace nodded and went

to the bar to order a small glass of white wine watered down. " Oh! how did you

know this was my favorite drink?" Peace smugly replied," Not much is weaker than

new chardonnay." The silver eyed beauty giggled and said," I'm Trisha Palladium."

"As in the metal?" Trisha giggled again and said," Not many people know that. Are

you a chemist?" " Close," said the tall blonde," I'm an alchemist." The woman looked

impressed . The blonde said," Well I'm sorry, but I must go. I have to take a drunken

friend home." "Say no more. Thank you for the drink, mister," "Hoinhiem." "Thank-you

Hoinhiem. I would like to meet you again." The man said." Next week,same time,

same day, same place, minus drunken friend.Alright?" Trisha smiled," I'll be here."

Peace kissed Trisha's hand and left. In the car, Pinako was sitting erect in the seat

smiling a I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. Peace grinned," You devil,

you set it up didn't you?" "Guilty." Peaced sighed, then said," Thank-you very much.

She seems perfect. Come on you old-woman I'm taking you home." "WHO YOU

CALLING AN OLD, DECRIPENT HAG WHOSE WRINKLES TOUCH THE

FLOOR!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!" " Calm down,Pinako! I didn't say any of that." "Just take me

home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Another sin

_I realize that Greed was born about sixty years before Edward was _

_born according to the manga, and about two-hundred years according to the_

_anime. Just bear with and read it. I would also like it if you review it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Two years later)_

Everything was set. The stone was created. The red stones where ready for

immediate consumption, and Dante wanted a new body. " Envy! " Envy came run-

ing to the room, hopping that Dante was doubled over in pain so he could finish her

off. Much to his dismay, it was quiet the contrary. " Envy, do not come out of your

tonight. I cannot promise what will happen to you if you don't." Dante commanded

the bieng that resembled a palm tree. " You're going to have a new sibling

tommorow." " So what?" " Just don't kill him." Dante gave him the look that meant

she would replace Envy with another homunculus, if he did that is. " Alright,

alright. Nothing will happen for a little while." said a resented envious creature.

" Good boy." said Dante." I'M NOT A FREAKIN BOY! " shouted Envy.

That night, Dante created a lifeless body from a boulder, so

she could switch bodies with it at the gate. The body had long, flowing black

hair that was slightly wavy,"_( You know, like a certain lusty homunculus.)_ The

eyes were a hazelnut color with gray streaks. She also had a very flattering figure.

Dante thought to herself, That is one of the best I've created yet. Dante clapped her

hands together and slammed them onto the floor. A flash that was slowly turning

purple with each transmutation, lit the room, as well as a lot of the mountain side.

A circle appeared on the floor, filled with symbols and a single eye in the middle.

After she had transmuted the circle, Dante went to a nearby closet and started

carrying the elements and compounds that would become a homunculus. With

this task complete, she brought out a plate and some red stones and began prepar-

ing it attractivly. Finally, she thought, all is in place. Dante clapped her hands

together and laid them on the pile of powered substances. A flash of purple light,

and the Gate of Truth appeared. " Dante, what do you want now?" said an all to

familiar voice. " Dante replied playfully," You know, I just want a servant that will

be more obedient than the second homunculus you gave me." " For equivalent

exchange to work, human material, ah, you know." Dante closed her eyes and

opened them again in the new body she made. " There you are, the material you

need." The gate slowly opened. Hundreds of black arms came out of the gate

and encircled by the former Dante. The hands crept toward the new Dante, but

something kept them back. In the midst of the scene, a middle-aged man walked

out of the gate. He was musculae, and seemed to be wearing leather all over, save

his arms. His coat had a fur collar on it. The gate simply said," Trade completed,

your trade is material, for the being called Greed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_( In a hospital in Resenbul)_

" OHHHH, I'M GONNA DIEEEEE! " a silver eyed woman said. A kind

and reassuring hand connected to a blond said," It's okay Trisha, just push." The

baby's head came out first, then the arms and torso, then, finally, the legs came out.

A now panting and sweating Trisha Elric took the baby from the doctor." Congrat-

ulations," the doctor whispered softly," You are now the parents of a very healthy

boy." He was making a reference to the non-stop screaming of the child during

birth. Hoinhiem looked lovingly at Trisha and said," What are we gonna name

him?" Trisha thought for a second, then weakly, but motherly said," How about we

name him, Edward." The original blonde whispered to the whimpering blond,

" Hello Edward, I'm your daddy." The baby looked at his father with the most

intense golden eyes he had ever seen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Two years later)_

"OHHHH,I'M GONNA DIEEEEE! " A certain woman said as

pain that was experienced before shot through her eyes. Peace could only chuckle.

" Honey, it's gonna be okay. You said that last time when Edward was born. Trisha,

just push." She obeyed and pushed. The head came first, then the torso and arms,

then finally,the legs. The same doctor who delivered Edward also delivered this

baby. " Well Trisha, it seems that this boy is a lot more subdued than when Edward

was born." He was making a reference to the child's whimpering, and only

whimpering. The heavenly trait said to his unknowing wife," What are we going to

name himchild?" Trisha thought for a moment, then said weakly, yet motherly," I

like the name Alphonse," Peace couldn't help but reply," It's gonna take a long tine

for himto learn how to spell that." Trisha faintly smiled, then looked at Alphonse

and said," Hello Alphonse. I'm your mother." The silent child awoke,and looked at

his motherwith the most intense silver eyes she had ever seen.


	10. Lost innocence

Chapter 10: Fallen innocence.

_Edward is four years old, and Alphonse is two. Dante has just taken in the_

_homunculus Lust. Greed has discovered his power of having the ability to _

_manipulate his bodies carbon. Oh, and Winry makes her appearance and is three._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

" Greed! Envy! Come here,now! " The duo sautered in casually and said,

" What?" Dante smiled and stepped aside to reveal a beautiful woman with long

hair and innocent eyes." This is your new sister, Lust." the immortal informed." I

don't know how, but she found her way here. She is also a homunculus." But the had

found out for themselves. Little did Dante know that their eyes had drifted from

Lust's face to her collar, to her breasts, to her hips, to her feet, and back again.

Both's noses began to bleed. Dante did see this and yelled," You perverts! Don't

even think about touching her! " The two male homunculi held up their hands in

resignation, and started to back away, but then Greed yelled in pain,"

AAAAHHH! My.., my stomach! " The object retracted from Greed's torso.

After Greed healed himself, he saw Lust give him a cruel look and smiled a

cruel smile. Her index finger was pointed at Greed, with her nails as sharp as

razors." Don't look at me that way again, okay." She skerewed him again and

walked away. Greed looked angry, Envy looked amused, and Dante looked

impressed. Lust was already her favorite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owww. Auntie Pinako. please don't make me drink milk again." a small

blonde boy moaned. " Why Edward, do you always want to be so short?" " WHO

YOU CALLIN' A SHORT, STUBBY BABY WHO IS SMALLER THAN HIS

BOTTLE, YOU OLD HAG ! " " WHO YOU CALLIN' A COFFIN-

DODGER WHO IS OLDER THAN THE DINOSUARS, YOU FILTHY-

MOUTHED PIPSQUEAK ! " This exchange of acid tongues continued

until Alphonse and Winry started crying. Trisha and the Rockbells couldn't

help but laugh. Then, Trisha said," Dinner's ready." All the kids said," Yay! "

Edward got to the table first. " Yahoo! My favorite! Mashed potatoes, chicken,

green beans, and , and MILK! " Alphonse spoke up," Yay, milkie! " Edward gave

his brother an incredilous look." You like milk ! " The toddler nodded the best he

could. Winry added her two-cents worth at that moment," See Edward, Alphonse

is gonna be taller than you." The blonde just glared at the other blonde," Shut up."

Trisha looked shocked." Edward! Be nice. Don't say 'shut up' to anyone anymore.

Understand." The child nodded meekly. " Good. Now eat your dinner." "Okay,

but do I have to drink the milk." Pinako looked at Edward." Every drop." Edward

merely dropped his head in defeat. " Mommy, where isth daddy." asked Alphonse.

All the adults looked at Trisha sympathetically. " Daddy had to go away for a

little while, but I'm sure he misses you." That was enough to make Edward and

Alphonse happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seven years later_

"Be careful Alphonse ! It may compose some of the human body,

but it is still hot! " " Sorry brother." Edward looked at Alphonse and nodded.

" Alright, are all the elements ready? " " Check." " The circle drawn? " " Check."

" The thing to be traded?" "Uhhh...brother? What are we going to trade? " Edward

thought for a moment, then went and got a knife." We will trade some of our blood

for it to work." Alphonse's eyes became as wide as saucers. Edward saw this, and

smiled." We aren't going to cut our wrists or anything, just knick our fingers."

Alphonses eyes became a little smaller, but he was still looking nervous. Edward

cut his finger at the tip, then let some of it drip onto the pile. Alphonse repeated it.

" Okay, now that _that_ is over, let start. The sat down confindently and touched the

circle. The circle began giving of a golden aura, then the aura began circling them.

They were smiling huge smiles, but something was wrong. The aura began turning

to a purplish black aura. Then all was silent. A giant door appeared in front of

Edward. " Alphonse? Where are you?" The huge gate opened slightly and tiny

black arms shot out of the gate and drew Edward in." AAAHHHH. NO, LEAVE

ME ALONE ! " Knowlege flooded to his head." Ahhh! " The pressure from the

knowledge entering his head was causing his head to ache. The door opened again,

and the boy was thrown out. A figure appeared before him." For the knowledge we

gave you, your leg shall be taken in it's place." Edward looked as his leg began

disappearing. Before he knew it, he was back in his basement. A white-hot

pain shot through what was left of his leg. But what he saw next hurt far worse.

"Help, help me! " Screamed Alphonse. The gate was dragging him in. " Alphonse,

NO ! " He looked toward a suit of armor his father kept. Then, he knew what to do.

He made what looked like three overlapping triangles with a small flame in the

middle. In the middle was a S ,symbolizing soul. He drew this with his own blood.

He touched his creation. The gate opened and took his arm. A soul came out as

well. The armor came to life. " AAAAHHHH. My..., my arm." Edward fainted from

the pain. Alphonse's soul reached the armor safely, only to see his brother on the

floor. Bleeding. But the being on the otherside of the room scared him more. A

monster laid there. It was weezing. Weeze, weeze. Cough, cough, hurk, agg, weeze.

Alphonse left with Edward in his arms. He ran to Pinako's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is the end of this story. There will be a seqeul, but not for awhile.

I will answer the question's as follows in my sequel: How can Peace transmute

things. The birth of gluttony. The birth of pride. I will answer your questions

if you review and send your questions. Till next time

Glacier Alchemist


End file.
